1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aerodynamic drag reduction device for a trailer and more particularly to an aerodynamic drag reduction device which is positioned at the underside of the trailer forwardly of the rear wheel assembly to reduce air flow impingement on the rear wheel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical semi-trailers include a body having a forward end, a rearward end, a first side, a second side and a rear wheel assembly at the underside of the body. As the trailer moves along a highway, air flow impinges on the wheels, axle and suspension system of the rear wheel assembly to create an aerodynamic drag which adversely affects the fuel consumption of the truck or tractor pulling the trailer.
Drag reduction devices have been previously provided which attempt to reduce the aerodynamic drag on the rear wheel assembly of trailers. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,178, various drag reduction devices are disclosed which attempt to reduce the aerodynamic drag on the rear wheel assembly of a trailer. Although the drag reduction of U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,178 may reduce the aerodynamic drag on the rear wheel assembly of a trailer to some degree, improvements thereof are necessary to further reduce the aerodynamic drag on the rear wheel assembly. The instant invention has been proven to substantially reduce the aerodynamic drag of such trailers.
Additionally, to the best of Applicant's knowledge, the aerodynamic drag reduction devices of the prior art do not perform satisfactorily when the trailer rear wheel assembly is of the sliding axle type.